


Dan & Phil React to PINOF

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, PINOF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This video is the one I get the most requests to react to and I really don't want to do it, but it's you guys so I'm just going to press play and see what happens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan & Phil React to PINOF

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr. I hope it's okay!

“This video is the one I get the most requests to react to and I really don't want to do it,” Phil began with a dramatic sigh, “but it's you guys–”  
  
“And you cave like a house of cards to begging,” Dan added. “Don't you?”  
  
“–so I'm just going to press play and see what happens,” Phil finished, ignoring the interruption. “Here we go.” There was a moment’s pause and then he cast an annoyed glance at where Dan was leaning against his door frame, holding a bowl of popcorn and watching him with an amused expression. “I'm doing that part over. I just got that joke.”   
  
“What?” Dan asked. “Are you implying there was some sexual element to what I said?”  
  
“Dan, I'm trying to film.”  
  
“You've got a thing for card games?”   
  
“No, that's not–”  
  
“Or, like, houses caving in?” He tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and tried to catch it with his mouth. It landed on the floor. “That's a dangerous kink.”   
  
Phil attempted to glare at him, but only managed a second before laughing. “You're going away now. I'm not having this video take fifteen hours because you're distracting me.”   
  
It wasn't a surprise when Dan didn't leave, but Phil resisted complaining as long as he didn't speak through his second take. He was almost glad he’d interrupted anyway. It was fitting that Dan would be here for this video.   
  
“Oh god.” Phil put a hand over his mouth and giggled into his palm as it started to play and he saw a much younger version of Dan stuffing Lion into his mouth. He'd have to add in some snarky annotation in the background for that one. “We're so tiny.”   
  
The words _“Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?”_ were barely uttered before Dan crossed the room with an indignant expression. “No, no, no,” he shouted and plopped down right beside Phil on the bed. “What do you think you're doing?”   
  
“Reacting to my old videos,” Phil said. “Obviously.”   
  
Dan hit the pause button and stared. He’d never looked so affronted before.  
  
“You can stay if you want,” Phil suggested with a shrug. “React with me.”  
  
“Well, I'd fucking hope so.”   
  
“Can I have popcorn too?”   
  
“No.” Dan moved the bowl to his opposite side. “That’s what you get for not inviting me in sooner. Enjoy your punishment.”   
  
“Punishment,” Phil scoffed and hit play.  
  
“That was dangerously close to an innuendo as well and I didn’t even mean–”  
  
“ _Dan_.” Phil laughed and held a finger close to his face. “I’m the one editing this, remember?”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Dan couldn’t hold onto his sour expression for long. It automatically softened as Phil’s giraffe noises sounded from the laptop. A smile played at the corner of his mouth. “You still make that noise, like, twice a day.”  
  
“At least I wasn’t too scared to make animal noises on camera.” Phil grinned and nudged Dan’s knee with his own. “Remember that part, Dan?” He paused the video when Dan shrugged and stared resolutely into his bowl of popcorn. “Oh, come on, you were supposed to quack with me but you kept on–”  
  
“All right, fine. I didn’t want to do the fucking duck impersonation.” Dan reached over to start the video again. “It wasn’t the camera though.”  
  
“Then what was– _oh_ ,” Phil said. “Oh my god.”   
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“It was because of me? That’s so–”  
  
“I said _shut up_.”   
  
Phil bit his lip in an attempt to hide his smile, but then he heard _“I would bang Voldemort”_ and they both turned to face the other with a matching grins. They were silent for a moment before Dan sputtered out a laugh.   
  
“You just spit on my face,” Phil said.   
  
“Sorry,” he responded in a voice that didn’t sound the least apologetic. “I still can’t believe I just came out with that.”   
  
“Nice jump cut right after that part.”  
  
“Your reaction wasn’t something the internet needed to see.”   
  
Phil shook his head. “No.”   
  
“Hey. Hey, Phil.” Dan put his face right next to Phil’s ear. “Ham.”   
  
“Ham,” Phil agreed with a shudder at the tickle from Dan’s breath. “No, but should we do that part over?”  
  
“Just leave the part with us smiling at each other. People will think what they want.” Dan pulled a leg onto the bed and started tapping out a beat on his calf.   
  
Phil raised an eyebrow at his nervous drumming. “You sure?”   
  
“Yeah,” Dan said. “Just, like, cut out the laugh? I don’t want people to start saying that I don’t want to bang Voldemort anymore.”   
  
“Obviously that hasn’t changed.”  
  
“You know how I feel about those sexy nose slits.”   
  
“Oh, yeah.” Phil smiled and then felt his face crumple. “I miss that house.”   
  
Dan’s face revealed a shadow of incredulity, which he immediately transformed into a quick nod of agreement. “Of course.” He gave Phil’s knee a reassuring pat. “It wasn’t at all terrifying. Children never dared each other to ring the doorbell and run away.”   
  
Phil ignored the sarcasm in favor of watching Dan’s first exploration of his old home. “There were so many good memories there.”   
  
“True,” Dan said with a soft smile. “Speaking of which.” He glanced over at Phil and flicked his eyes down his chest.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Do you still have that shirt?”   
  
“The yellow one?”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve still got that one.” Dan pointed at the screen. “I think it might even be clean. We could, like, dress up in our old clothes at the end of the video. Shock the hell out of everyone.”   
  
Phil shook his head. “I don’t think it came to London with me. I left most of my check shirts behind when we moved.”   
  
“Oh,” Dan said, disappointed. “I guess it’s not the best idea anyway.”   
  
“Might’ve killed a few people,” Phil said. “I don’t need that on my conscience.”  
  
“Has your French improved any in the past six years?”  
  
Phil laughed. “No, it’s gotten worse.”  
  
“We’ve actually _been_ to France since then.” Dan shook his head with a disgusted noise. “What a disgrace.”   
  
“Now, see, that right there.” Phil motioned to his laptop. “How was that noise you made less embarrassing than quacking? It sounds like a mating call.”   
  
“This _entire_ video sounds like a mating call.”   
  
Phil laughed once in a graceless snort. “I had my tongue out a lot.”  
  
“We both did.” Dan groaned and covered his eyes as the video showed him tonguing at a toy Phil was holding and then sucking on a photo of Miley Cyrus. “God, put that back in your mouth. Why were we _licking_ everything?”   
  
Phil shook his head. “You had a serious oral fixation.”   
  
“Fuck _off_. And you were telling me not to make this hard to edit.” Dan dropped his hands back into his lap. “Was your first word really ‘light’ or were you–”   
  
His words stopped short as the scene cut to Phil smirking at the camera.   
  
“Well,” Dan said as he watched himself get tackled to the floor. “That was a thing.”  
  
“Yep.” Phil nodded. “Have you seen the gifset comparing it to Tigger knocking Winnie the Pooh over?”  
  
“I have, yeah,” Dan said. “I’m pretty sure I cried. All of the Pooh ones make me cry. Oh, no. Jesus. Now there’s more licking.” He gave a thumbs up to the camera. “Like this video if you want to see us lick more things.”   
  
“We’ll lick anything. Some cake, a dog,” Phil held up fingers as he spoke, “your mum.”  
  
Dan grimaced. “Please don’t bring that back.”   
  
Phil held up a hand heart. “Come on, Dan.”   
  
“No.” Dan grabbed Phil’s hands to pull them apart. “None of that either. God, it’s really too cheesy.”   
  
“It’s supposed to be cheesy.”   
  
“I hate you.” Dan rolled his eyes and held his hands up in a heart.   
  
Phil smiled and did the same. 


End file.
